


The Faces of Love

by GreyGardens



Series: Their Dark Desires [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy deserves happiness, Draco Malfoy is a cuddly little teddy bear, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger truly is the most clever witch of her age, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, New Beginnings, POV Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reconciliation, Redemption, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGardens/pseuds/GreyGardens
Summary: A mysterious invitation from Hermione opens the door to a brand new adventure.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Their Dark Desires [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182422
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Faces of Love

He hadn't been able to face her for weeks, not after what had happened; the aftermath had been too intense, too confusing, and it had brought up way too many bloody _feelings._

Of course she would be the one who finally made him crack. 

For all the silly games she played, Hermione had dug up secrets and memories that he had tried for years to bury and reopened old wounds that had never truly healed. She'd managed to read him like a book and had forced him to look in the mirror, and for a while he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Or her. 

As he had sat on the cool tile floor of the loo after the last time they did... _whatever_ it was that they had been doing, shaking and panicked and wracked with guilt and shame, he had come to a devastating realization: he really _did_ miss Benjamin. He had never truly _stopped_ missing _or_ loving Benjamin. He had been as much of a missing piece in the puzzle that was Draco's life as Hermione herself had been, and he didn't know what the hell to do about it. He didn't know how to heal that wound once it had been reopened. 

But he had to, for her sake as well as his own. 

She had forced that realization out of him with all her questions and notes and head games, and he might have resented her for it if the whole mess hadn't made him feel so bloody guilty and ashamed. 

Because he loved _her,_ too, and he knew he had fucked up and betrayed her, even if it had only been in his mind and in a moment of panic. 

"Maybe Granger has been right all along," he said to his reflection as he tied his tie pensively, "no, she's _definitely_ right, you _do_ need therapy, just... _real_ therapy. If you panic so badly that you can't think rational thoughts or say no to situations that make you feel _that_ bloody awful, you _definitely_ need therapy, no question."

Just not with someone like Freud.

And _definitely_ not with Granger. 

She may have thought the games were fun, but they had opened a door that was now impossible for him to close. Fuck Freud and Oedipus, her version of therapy as foreplay had bloody well opened Pandora's box and let all of the pain and horrors of his life out into the world.

She was brilliant, the most clever person he had ever known, and he loved her, but she could also be _so bloody stupid_ and irresponsible. Probably an unfortunate side effect of having spent so much time with Potter and Weasley, but still, he wasn't the only one who needed to work on a few things in their relationship.

Their relationship. Fuck, if they were even still _in_ one. But really, had they _ever_ been? What _had_ they been doing? What had it all meant to her? What had been the bloody _point?_

He supposed he would find out tonight. 

From the cryptic invitation she had sent, he had deduced nothing except that she was _definitely_ up to _something,_ and while he wasn't exactly in the mood for more games, he felt he owed it to her to at least _talk;_ explain what was happening and why he'd vanished the way that he had. Because at the end of the day, no matter what had happened, he still wanted to try and make things work. 

They just needed to _change_ a little bit. No more games. No more lies. No more secrets. For either of them. 

And he needed her to let him be _himself;_ not the bastard from the past that she seemed to _want_ him to be, but the man that he had _become._

He put on his jacket and looked in the mirror one last time. "Cards on the table, Malfoy," he told himself sternly, "whether you win or lose the game no longer matters, just...be honest. Be _human._ Be _yourself._ Apologize _._ And if she still wants you in her life after all of that, you can finally start to build a relationship on a foundation of honesty and respect instead of one of secrets, games and lies." 

At least he _hoped_ they could. He had never realized what a total wild card Granger could be, though her giving him a right painful smack across the face in their third year should have been a warning, even if he _had_ deserved it.

He touched his cheek unconsciously at the memory of her hand and it's stinging slap. 

"That might be all you get tonight," he warned himself with a shaking sigh, "but if that's the case, just like all those years ago, you deserve it, so just...take it like a man." 

He scoffed, shaking his head at his own words. "Whatever the hell that is." 

And with that, he picked up the dusty old paperback book that Hermione had charmed into a portkey and sent along with the invitation, as ready to meet his fate as he would ever be.  
  
  
  
"Granger, just what in Merlin's name do you think you're playing at now?" He muttered angrily as he realized where her clever little portkey had sent him. 

He hadn't bothered to actually _look_ at the book she had charmed, he'd been much too nervous about meeting her to even think of it as a possible clue until it had been far too late, but he looked at it now. 

"Of course it would be Larkin," he sighed, "Granger...you're too smart for your own bloody good sometimes. I don't know what you think you're doing, but whatever sick game this is, I suppose I deserve it." 

He tucked the book into his inside jacket pocket, took a deep breath, and opened the door of the old, abandoned theatre.

The memories instantly came flooding back to him as he walked through the familiar halls by wand light; his feet guiding him on automatic, knowing exactly where to go, exactly where she would be.

His heart racing and his palms clammy, he approached the door of the dressing room and, not knowing what else to do, he raised a shaking hand and knocked. 

"Come in..." came Hermione's voice, making him jump a little, even though he was expecting to hear it. 

_Whatever happens next will change everything._

His mouth suddenly felt almost unbearably dry. 

_Stop being such a coward and just face it._

His hand still shaking, he opened the door.  
  
  
  
Hermione lay draped across the old couch in a stunning dark green silk dressing gown that looked so gorgeous on her that once again he couldn't help but think that it really _was_ a shame she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. She was surrounded by candles that gave the room a haunting and romantic glow and the beautiful scene before him immediately took his breath away. 

It took all the self control he had not to tear her dressing gown off and ravish her right then and there. 

There was nothing he wanted to do more in that moment, but he knew he needed answers more than he needed to get off, no matter how bloody irresistible she looked. 

"Hermione, what's going on? Why did you bring me here?" He asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. 

"I thought I'd finally give you that cheeky threesome you've been wanting." She said, smiling at him seductively.

Merlin, he would kill for a glass of water.

"Oh?" He said, finding himself falling into his well worn habit of feigning boredom and disinterest in the face of fear. "So where is old Josephine hiding then?" 

"She couldn't make it," Hermione said with a sly smile, "but I don't think _she's_ the one _either_ of us _really_ wants to share the other with, do you?" 

He could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating. 

Was this a dream? A joke? Another game? Was she testing him? What the _hell_ was she playing at?

"Hermione, I - "

"It's okay," she said soothingly, "I've known how you felt for awhile, and it doesn't bother me." 

"What?" He cried in shocked disbelief.

"Do you want to know one of _my_ dark little secrets, Draco?" She asked, running her hand down the length of her silk gown teasingly.

"Well, after everything you dragged out of _me,_ yes, actually, I think you kind of owe me one, Granger." He said, still frozen in place.

"Nothing has ever turned me on more than hearing your stories about Benjamin," she said, "except for perhaps the way you fucked me every time you talked or even _thought_ about him. I can assure you, Draco, I want this just as much as you do." 

"And so do I." Came a voice from behind him. 

Tears burned in his eyes as he turned around to see the man who had haunted him for so many years, the one who he had been so cruelly ripped away from, standing before him, looking just as beautifully familiar and wonderful as always, if a little older.

"Ben…" he said softly, emotion threatening to overwhelm him. 

"Oh, Teddy, don't look so sad." Benjamin whispered, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a hug, the old nickname filling Draco with as much warmth as Benjamin's embrace. "Did you really think anyone could ever truly keep us apart? I couldn't _live_ without my cuddly little teddy bear."

"Oh, that's adorable." Hermione purred, getting up from the couch and joining them. "He really _is_ a cuddly little teddy bear, isn't he?" 

"The cuddliest." Benjamin agreed, breaking the hug and rubbing Draco's shoulder lovingly. 

"Oh, come off it." He scoffed, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. 

_"Especially_ after sex." Hermione said to Benjamin with a wink, completely ignoring him.

"You're telling me!" Benjamin laughed. "But _no one_ does post-coital cuddling quite like our boy, here. I've rather missed it."

"So have I," Hermione said, running a finger down Draco's chest that seemed to send electric shocks right through him, "but that's not _all_ I've missed." 

"It's not all that I've missed either," Benjamin said, looking into his eyes so intensely that it made him feel weak. 

"We both want you, Draco," Hermione said, her hand moving down to cup him through his trousers, making him almost dizzy with desire. He couldn't believe that _this_ was how the night was turning out. "Do you want us?" She asked, squeezing him slightly. 

"Oh Merlin, _yes."_ He moaned, finally giving in and letting himself admit it. 

"Then let's not waste any more time, shall we?" She said with a wink, pushing him down onto the couch. "Take off your clothes, boys." She commanded. "No, better yet, take off _each other's_ clothes." 

"Manners, Granger," he drawled with a smirk as he pulled Benjamin onto the couch with him, "didn't your parents ever teach you how to _ask nicely and say please?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. "Fine, I would quite like it if you were to undress each other, _please."_  
  
"See, manners will get you anywhere, Hermione." He replied with a wink, and then turned to Benjamin, nerves and excitement colliding as he pulled off the other man's shirt and they began undressing one another in an almost fevered frenzy.

Once they were both nude, Hermione dropped her robe and joined them on the couch, giving her wand one last flick to enlarge it so that it could accommodate all three of them comfortably. 

"We could've used that trick more than a few times on this old couch." Benjamin laughed, shaking his head at the astounding feat she had just performed. "You should've told me you could do magic, Teddy, just think how much more exciting that could have made our sex life - not that it wasn't exciting already," he winked, "but bloody hell, _magic."_

"Oh, there will be _plenty_ of opportunities for us to _completely_ abuse our magical powers for the sake of mind blowing sex, don't you worry, Benjamin," Hermione said, "but I don't think we'll be needing any more magic to make tonight special, do you?" 

"No." Benjamin agreed with a wicked grin and then he began planting kisses on her cheek and neck, forcing little moans to escape her lips, as he reached between Draco's legs and started stroking him, almost making him cum right away just from the contact in this heightened, dreamlike situation that he still couldn't believe he had found himself in.

_Thank Merlin for Hermione Granger and her beautiful, brilliant brain. This never would have happened without her._

"Hermione," he said, trying to focus as Benjamin did his best to make that utterly impossible, "this was your brilliant scheme, none of us would be here now if it weren't for you...so...tell us what you want us to do."

"I want to watch you and Benjamin make love, and then I want you both to take me." She confessed, her voice thick with desire. _"Please."_

"What do you say, Ben?" He asked, turning to face him, searching the eyes of his old boyfriend to make sure all of this was okay with him too. 

"I thought she'd never ask." Benjamin said with a playful grin, pushing him down by the chest and climbing on top of him.

"This has _got_ to be a dream." He said as Benjamin's head sunk between his legs and he started kissing the soft flesh of his inner thighs, setting his nerves on fire.

"It's not a dream, Draco." Hermione moaned, rubbing herself with lust-filled half-lidded eyes as she watched Benjamin take Draco's length in his mouth. The thrillingly erotic sight of her pleasuring herself combined with the incredible the feeling of Benjamin's amazing mouth and tongue on him was almost enough to make him lose complete control. "Just let go," she breathed, "let go and enjoy it."

So he did.

The candles flickering all around them, he tangled his fingers in Benjamin's soft curls and Benjamin responded by letting out a low moan, the vibrations making Draco buck his hips. 

"Oh, Merlin…" Hermione gasped, her breath hitching. "Keep going…"

Benjamin picked up speed, taking him in deeper and deeper and making his head spin. 

There was no way he was going to last. Not under these conditions.

"Ben…" he moaned, reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand in the candle light and squeezing it. 

Benjamin stopped, immediately picking up on the cue. "Ready, Teddy?" He asked him with a little grin that showed off those devastating dimples of his perfectly.

"Yes." He said, giving Benjamin's hand another, lighter squeeze, enjoying the familiar feeling he'd thought had been lost to him forever. 

"Hermione," Benjamin said, turning to her, "what would you like, darling?" 

"I...I want Draco on his hands and knees…" she moaned, "I...I want to see you take him." 

"You heard the lady," Benjamin said, turning back to Draco and giving him an amused wink, "get on your hands and knees, Teddy." 

Draco did as he was told, his heart racing with excitement as Benjamin positioned himself behind him. 

"Draco," Hermione said as Benjamin prepared him, making him moan, "look at me."

His eyes met hers just as Benjamin entered him, making him cry out in pleasure, and he was surprised and thrilled to hear her let out an earth shattering cry of her own as she came.

"Oh fuck…" he groaned as Benjamin grabbed hold of his hips and began pumping into him in a steady rhythm. He had never experienced anything sexier in his life than Hermione Granger cumming at the sight of Benjamin penetrating him. 

"This one is a right little minx, isn't she?" Benjamin asked. 

"Like you wouldn't _believe."_ He laughed breathlessly, smiling at Hermione. 

"Oh, you know you love it." She said with a grin.

"Damned right I do." He winked, and then gasped as Benjamin thrust into him harder and began picking up speed.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione moaned, her eyes sparkling as her hand made its way between her legs again, "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life..." 

"Neither have I..." He said, looking at her as Benjamin moved inside him, pleasure washing over him in waves.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the best view in the house, seeing as I get to watch _both_ of you." Benjamin teased as he thrust into him again, hitting the spot that always made him see stars. 

"Oh Merlin...Hermione, I don't care what you said, you _need_ to get over here _right now."_ Draco moaned hoarsely, and to his relief, he found she didn't need any more convincing than that. Positioning herself beneath him, she spread her legs, throwing her head back as he entered her, instantly overwhelming them both with a rush of indescribable ecstasy.

The feeling of being inside her as Benjamin pounded into him was almost too much to take and he knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, but from the look on Hermione's face and the way Benjamin was fucking him, he could tell that he wasn't the only one.

"Hermione Granger, you are the sexiest, most incredible woman I've ever met." He said as he picked up Benjamin's rhythm and began moving in time to it, thrusting into her, filling her, making her cry out over and over again. 

"Fuuuck," Benjamin moaned, "I'd like to officially second that. Sign me up for the bloody fan club." 

"You're not too bad yourselves, boys." She teased. 

"A little bit of a freak, perhaps," Draco said, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing it as he moved inside her, causing her to buck her hips and writhe beneath him, "but we wouldn't want you any other way." 

"No, we wouldn't." Benjamin agreed with a groan as he picked up speed again, his movements becoming more frantic. 

"Like I told you once before, Granger, _everyone_ is fucked up, _everyone_ is a bit freaky..." Draco said, feeling his orgasm building as he thrust into her.

"The key is finding the fucked up freaks you belong with." Hermione panted, gripping his arm tightly and looking into his eyes. 

"Exactly." He said, and then kissed her just as she came moaning and trembling in his arms. 

"Oh god…" Benjamin groaned, grabbing onto Draco's hair and pumping his hips into him even faster.

"Hold on, Granger." Draco warned with a laugh as Benjamin began fucking him desperately into the couch, sending feelings of pleasure rocketing through all three of them. 

"I love you both!" Hermione cried as Benjamin's erratic thrusts forced Draco deeper and deeper inside of her, her nails biting into his flesh, holding onto him for dear life as she came for the third time that night just as Benjamin did, filling Draco with a shuddering groan.

"We love you too." Draco moaned as his orgasm followed theirs in an overwhelming wave unlike anything he had ever felt before. He fell against her in a panting heap, his whole body suddenly numb but somehow still buzzing with pleasure at the same time. 

"Technically I've only just met you, but after tonight, I'd have to agree." Benjamin said, laughing breathlessly as he collapsed on the couch next to them. 

Hermione shook her head and giggled. "You're both _terrible!_ Always joking around. This isn't going to be like being in a relationship with the _Weasley twins_ is it?" 

"Why Granger, you offend me - " he started jokingly before the rest of her sentence had a chance to sink in. "Wait...a relationship?" 

"What? You didn't think this was just going to be a one off, did you?" She teased, pushing him off her so that he was wedged between her and Benjamin and then wrapping her arms around him just as Benjamin did the same, both of them holding him tightly. 

"Well...I mean...er...well...yeah, I mean, I guess I didn't know _what_ to think. I'm still half convinced this is a _dream."_ He babbled. 

"You want both of us, we both want you _and_ each other." Hermione said, kissing his cheek as she held him. "We want _this,_ so if you want it too, it's all yours - a relationship with both of us. No judgement, no hurt feelings, just love." 

"Seriously? This isn't a joke or a dream or a...game of some sort?" He asked, scarcely daring to believe it could be true.

"No jokes, no dreams, no games." Benjamin said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "We mean it, Teddy, both of us. We want this, we want _you_ and we _love_ you. Just as you are." 

"Really?" He asked, tears burning in his eyes once more. 

"Really." Hermione said, kissing his cheek again. "And I promise, from here on out, no more games unless you agree to them completely and want to play them... _if_ you want this too, of course...do you?" She asked hopefully.

"Hmmm…" he mused thoughtfully, a little smile playing on the corner of his lips, "I dunno...let me think about it…"

"Teddyyy!" Benjamin admonished with an affectionate laugh, bumping his shoulder into him playfully.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed. "Obviously the answer is _yes,_ I'd be the stupidest man alive to say no to the two of you."

"Damned right you would be." Hermione said with a grin, hugging him tighter. 

"Well, this is going to be fun," Benjamin said a moment later, "a brand new adventure." 

"I'm ready for it." Hermione said, smiling at them. 

"Me too." Draco agreed, pulling them in closer and holding them both tightly, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the warmth and love of the two people he loved the most in the world. 

He felt whole, _complete,_ for the first time in his life.

"Aww, there he goes," Hermione teased, squeezing him back, "the _cuddly little teddy bear._ That really _is_ the perfect nickname for him, Benjamin, and it suits the new him so much better than Draco does." 

"The _'new_ ' him?" Benjamin asked. "He's been this lovable cuddly little teddy bear ever since I met him. A _battle scarred_ teddy bear, perhaps, but we all have our wounds, don't we? And while I know he might not have always been the best person in the past, he's shown me nothing but living proof that even people who have done terrible things can change and become _good._ The only harsh or unkind words I ever heard out of his mouth were for his family and people like them, and the Draco I know would never hurt a fly. If there was ever anyone deserving of a second chance at life, it's him, but that isn't anything _new_ about him, it's something I've known since we were seventeen." 

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes at Benjamin's words and he squeezed his hand in silent gratitude.

"You know what?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "You're right. From everything I've learned...everything I've seen...you're right. And I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner."

"It's okay." Draco said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. 

"Oh, come here, Teddy," Benjamin said, hugging him tighter just as Hermione did the same, "no more sadness for the little teddy bear, just love and cuddles." 

"No, no more sadness - for any of us." Hermione agreed. "We have each other now and will face whatever comes next together, as a team."

"Definitely." Benjamin said, squeezing his hand. 

"I love you both so much." Draco said, holding them close. 

"We love you too, Teddy." Benjamin said, kissing him on the cheek as Hermione grinned, nodding with tears of happiness in her eyes. 

"Now…" Draco drawled a few moments later, smirking mischievously, "how would you two feel about a cheeky little foursome with a certain Mrs. Josephine Titmarsh?" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are unhappy or disappointed in how this part ended, I'm really sorry, but this was how I had to write it. Please see my previous responses in the comments addressing this further.
> 
> Beyond that all I would like to say is that out of everything I've written here, this is what has felt the most true to me and the kinds of stories I'd like to write and I need to honor that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, enjoyed and supported my work, I appreciate all of you.


End file.
